SUPERMAN MAN OF STEEL (2013)
Man of Steel is a reboot to the Superman franchise. It was released on June 14, 2013 and is the first film in the DC Extended Universe. The film follows Clark Kent on a journey to discover who he really is and battle against his kind led by the renegade General Zod. A follow-up entitled Superman The Movie (2013~2016) was released in 2016. Plot After Planet Krypton Destroyed But Soon Kal-El Arrived On Earth As Adopted Home And His Adopted Family Named Him As Clark Kent Clark's Kryptonian physiology affords him superhuman abilities on Earth. With Martha's support, young Clark gradually learns to hone the abilities that initially caused him confusion and discomfort. Jonathan reveals to a teenage Clark that he is an alien, and advises him to not utilize his powers publicly, fearing that society would reject him. After Jonathan is killed by a tornado, an adult Clark spends the next several years living a nomadic lifestyle, working different jobs under false names to cover his tracks and hide his identity. He eventually discovers a Kryptonian scout ship with technology that allows him to communicate with the consciousness of Jor-El in the form of a hologram. Lois Lane, a young journalist from the Daily Planet, also discovers the ship while pursuing a story, and is rescued by Clark when she is injured by a Kryptonian drone. Lois's editor Perry White rejects her story of a "superhuman" rescuer, so she traces Clark back to Smallville with the intention of writing an exposé. After hearing his story, she decides to keep his secret. Detecting the scout ship, Zod, who was released prematurely from the Phantom Zone due to Krypton's destruction, travels to Earth where he demands that Kal-El surrender himself, or watch humanity "suffer the consequences". Clark agrees to surrender to the U.S. military, who hand Lois and Clark over to Zod's second in command, Faora, at Zod's request. Zod reveals to Clark that he intends to use a terraforming device called a "World Engine" to transform Earth into a Krypton-like planet, to eradicate the human population, and to use the codex to repopulate the planet with genetically-engineered Kryptonians. After Clark and Lois escape the ship with the help of Jor-El, Clark confronts and defeats Zod's forces in Smallville, which convinces the military that he is on their side. Learning that the codex is attached to Clark's DNA, Zod deploys the world engine and initiates the terraforming in Metropolis and over the Indian ocean. To stop this attack, Clark, now dubbed "Superman", and Lois inform the US military that dropping the spacecraft that brought Clark to Earth will create a singularity that will return Zod's ship and crew to the Phantom Zone. After Superman stops the world engine in the Indian Ocean, the military succeeds in their mission, taking out Zod's ship and his army, including Faora. Zod, having been separated from his ship earlier, was unharmed, and he and Superman engage in a batlle to the death. After a battle spanning the breadth of Metropolis, Superman is forced to kill Zod to save a family of civilians in danger from Zod's heat vision. Superman decides to return to his normal life by resuming the identity of Clark Kent, and is hired by White as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Cast Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman :Leiv Aleksander Bjerga And Tim Daly: Jonathan Kent :Kevin Costner: Martha Kent :Diane Lane: Lois Lane :Dana Delany: General Dru-Zod :John Gisborne: Treaynch :Steve Blum: Golith :Nolan North: Tankor-Tuork :Nolan North: Faora-Ul :Antje Traue: Colonel Nathan Hardy :Christopher Meloni: David Paetkau as Threat Analyzer Harry Lennix as General Swanwick Laurence Fishburne as Perry White Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton Jadin Gould as Lana Lang Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross Jack Foley as Young Pete Ross Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham Rowen Kahn as Kenny Braverman Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks Alessandro Juliani as Officer Sekowsky Coburn Goss as Father Leone Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur Richard Cetrone as Tor-An Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em Samantha Jo as Car-Vex Apollonia Vanova as Nadira Julian Richings as Lor-Em Mary Black as Ro-Zar Ian Tracey as Ludlow Carla Gugino as the voice of Kelex Rondel Reynoldson as the voice of Kelor Christina Wren as Carrie Farris David Lewis as Major Laramore Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross Doug Abrahams as Heraldson Brad Kelly as Byrne Lesley Bevan as Ms. Rampling Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy Howard Siegel as Weaver Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance